gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasteland
Wasteland is an open world first-person shooter video game for the PS4 and Xbox One. Creative Vision Now you may be rolling your eyes at the thought of another FPS, but do not worry Wasteland will do something unlike other games of this genre. Unlike most games which focus on killing hundreds of people for the sake of showing off pretty visuals. in Wasteland the attention to detail with regard to its atmosphere and its narrative will be a glorious feast for the player. As far as details go Wasteland will never overlook any. Each environment is a clever little set piece with the aim of being as photorealistic as possible and also have a unique art style similar to the original Bioshock. To emphasize how detailed the game will be, suppose in the game world you are in front of a glass of water with ice cubes in it, when you shoot it not only will the glass and water shatter and spill all over the place, but also the ice cubes would shatter and even start to melt after a while. As for narrative, with most games telling stories through cutscenes Wasteland will attempt to craft a story through its environment. Needless to say this is where the attention to details come in. You play a protagonist whose name is never actually mentioned who must survive in an apocalyptic wasteland while also making your way to a supposed safe zone, and no, there are no zombies in this game. This is a story of desperate people in a terrifying world full of scary monsters and humans on or over the brink of shared psychotic episodes because of their fear of those monsters. The reasons why the world is in shambles is never explicitly given (the protagonist already knows what happened and would have no reason to relive it) but, and this is important, the game world is littered with clues as to what happened. The clues would be small, subtle, and gradually build up. This gives players the feeling that they are detectives piecing together a mystery. Unlike Indestructible Death Suit the game (Wasteland) will never take control away from the player. Also the hero is not alone, there is another pair of survivors, a little girl and a grizzled survivor whose is like a father figure to the girl. The girl carries a backpack full of supplies. The game would branch depending on whether you kill the girl, and at which opportunity you kill her. Maybe the grizzled survivor is able of creating new paths, your character can’t, so it's to your advantage to slink around behind them. Every time your path converges with theirs, there’d be some kind of big cathartic showdown. Maybe enemies would attack the grizzled survivor, and he would destroy them, and you’d have to avoid getting caught in the fray, or else join the fight to take him down. Maybe the grizzled survivor, ultimately, would perish at the end of the game if you let him live long enough, forcing you to make a decision about what to do with the girl. Of course, this is easier said than done; it would require construction of actual thoughtful set-pieces; it would require the grizzled survivor to be an epic, impossibly, amazingly difficult and worthy adversary; furthermore, it would require the girl to be an actual character in the plot, even though she might be presented as an incidental bystander in the context of the greater story. Now, about the gameplay. Wasteland will be swollen heavy with context, in that each combat skirmish sees the hero facing psychopaths resembling the sort of person you'd imagine the typical person would become if they'd survive an event which kills 98% of the world's population. These are desperate, terrified, terrifying people. The emotional impact of each firefight is dreadful, slow, and fascinating. Every situation is designed so that the game tells powerful stories just by the visual language of level-design. About the character. The hero cannot do pull-ups all day. The camera would shake with such horrific velocity when he falls from even ten feet you'd swear this guy weighs 800 pounds. His hands shake when he aims his gun. Wasteland aims to be a world so real in imagining and execution that it will give players nightmares about post-apocalyptic on-foot journeys. Thanks for reading! Category:Playstation 4 Category:First-Person Category:Open World Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One